DNA Splicers
|} The DNA Splicers (Japanese: いでんしのくさび Gene Wedge) is a Key Item introduced in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. It can be used on to fuse it with or into White Kyurem or Black Kyurem or to separate White Kyurem or Black Kyurem into its constituent Pokémon. The process of fusing Kyurem and Reshiram or Zekrom is known as Absofusion (Japanese: Absorb Union). In the games In , the DNA Splicers are a key point in Team Plasma's plans. Originally in Drayden's possession and hidden in the Opelucid Gym, they are stolen by the Shadow Triad after Team Plasma freezes Opelucid City. During the climax of the game, they are used by Ghetsis to transform Kyurem into Black Kyurem /White Kyurem . Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect While the player does not have a Black or White Kyurem, the DNA Splicers can be used to fuse with or to become (respectively). While the player has a Black or White Kyurem, the DNA Splicers be used to separate White Kyurem or Black Kyurem into Kyurem and the original Reshiram or Zekrom. All properties of the Reshiram or Zekrom will be retained. Description While not fused |A splicer that fuses Kyurem and a certain Pokémon. They are said to have been one in the beginning.}} |} |} While fused |A splicer that separates Kyurem and a certain Pokémon when they are fused.}} |A splicer that separates Kyurem and a certain Pokémon when they have been fused.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Giant Chasm (dropped by Kyurem when caught, defeated, or fled from) |- | | Kiloude City (second northeastern-most house; from a if shown a Kyurem) |- | | Gnarled Den (hidden inside the cave) |- | | Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) |- | | Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) |} |} In the anime ]] In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer Though the DNA Splicers were never explicitly shown in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, it was implied to be the item the Shadow Triad had successfully stolen at the end of the trailer. In Pokémon Generations The DNA Splicers first appeared in The Frozen World, where they was revealed to be in Drayden's possession. In order to obtain the item for their plans, Team Plasma attacked Opelucid City while Colress used the Plasma Frigate to freeze the entire city, allowing Zinzolin to steal the DNA Splicers from Drayden. The item was seen again in The King Returns, where Ghetsis used it to fuse with N's . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The DNA Splicers first appeared in PS543, where revealed that he had had them ever since he was a little child, not knowing how he got them. After Colress managed to make Zinzolin spill out his information regarding 's Absofusion, he relayed this information to Ghetsis, who had Kyurem call out to the DNA Splicers, causing them and Blake, who was trying to hold on to them, to fly up towards Kyurem. The item's energy eventually repelled Blake from it, and once Ghetsis ordered Kyurem to absorb 's , Kyurem absorbed the DNA Splicers and forced Zekrom to turn into the Dark Stone. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=基因之楔 |zh_cmn=基因之楔 |fr=Pointeau ADN |de=DNS-Keil |it=Cuneo DNA |ko=유전자쐐기 Yujeonja Swae-gi |pt_br=Ponta DNA |es=Punta ADN }} Category:Key Items Category:Form-changing items de:DNS-Keil es:Punta ADN fr:Pointeau ADN it:Cuneo DNA ja:いでんしのくさび zh:基因之楔（道具）